For Life
by laurennjenks
Summary: James Sirius Potter and Fred Weasley II are best friends. But what happens when the most beautiful girl in Gryffindor takes an interest in them? Can they get over it or will it be splitsville for the duo?


**Writing for Quidditch Fan fiction league.**

**Team- Wigtown Wanderers**

**Position- Chaser 1**

**Challenge- Friendship, Gryffindor x Gryffindor**

**prompts- 4.(quote) 'Boyfriends and girlfriends will come and go but _this_ is for life' - Phoebe Buffay, _Friends_**

**_9\. _(opening sentence) It had been a very long day.**

**10.(phrase) a piece of cake.**

**... ... ...**

It had been a very long day and the Gryffindors had been inside the whole time. First they had had Transfiguration, where Mcgonagall had not let them leave unless they had completed a series of spells in a row perfectly. Next, they had sat through History of Magic where Professor Binns had recited an entire millennia of Goblin Kings. Last, they had survived double Potions, where the room was hot and stuffy, and on top of all that, James and Fred had an hour and a half of Quidditch training. The boys collapsed on the floor of Gryffindor common room, still covered in mud. A giggle came from the corner of the room. James looked up to see the hottest girl in Gryffindor, Amelia Macmillan, smiling unashamedly at him. She had thick blonde hair that curled into perfect waves. She had the most beautiful blue eyes and her figure- wow. James grinned at her and she winked back at him. She got up from her seat at the window and sashayed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, giving him one last glance at the top of the staircase. A pair of fingers clicked in front of James' face.

"You two look disgusting."

Dominque Weasley stood above the boys, scrunching her nose.

Fred laughed, "Yeah, have you seen the rain outside, Domi?"

The three cousins were all in the same year at Hogwarts, so they were all close.

"Are you both still up for tonight? Or do you need your beauty sleep?" Dominique taunted.

"Do you even need to ask that question? I'm in; though I'm pretty sure James definitely needs beauty sleep."

James threw a punch at Fred's shoulder and Fred shoved James back. The two boys were wrestling on the floor, caking the carpet in mud when Dominque finally raised her voice.

"Can you two stop acting like Neanderthals for two seconds?"

The boys stopped and laughed as they helped each other up.

"Are you sure you two are gonna have time to have a shower and still be able to pull this prank off in time?" she asked sceptically. James looked at his cousins as if she had just asked the most offensive question ever.

"You insult me Dominique. It'll be a piece of cake, " he retorted.

They parted ways as Fred and James rushed to their dormitory to get cleaned up. As usual, Fred was ready before James.

"Come on Antler-head, we're gonna be late," Fred complained. James walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Fred threw clothes at his best friend.

"My part of the prank doesn't come in til later. You can go ahead without me. I'll be ten minutes tops," said James. Fred sighed. He threw a pillow at James.

"Don't be late," Fred warned, leaving the room.

James got dressed and put his wand in his back pocket. He hurried down the stairs into the common room.

"James?"

James looked up and saw Amelia Macmillan sat in an armchair by the fire. She crossed over to him.

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I, uh, um.." he stammered. She giggled in response, seeing the dumbstruck look on James' face. She grabbed his wrist and guided James towards the sofa. They sat down. She leaned in close to James.

"So, James, you know, I've always been to shy to talk to you before," she whispered coyly.

"M-me?' he widened his eyes almost comically

Amelia nodded.

"I've always thought you were too handsome for me to even say hi," she said, feigning shyness.

"T-too handsome? Me?"

"Of course."

Amelia leaned in, running her hand through James' hair.

"Do you think I could- no, never mind," she half asked, half murmured. Adrenaline suddenly hit James.

"What? What did you want to ask?" he responded eagerly. Amelia stared into James' eyes and leaned in so close that James could count the freckles on her face.

"Well, could I kiss you James? Would that be okay?" she asked, biting her lip. Not trusting himself to respond, James just nodded. Amelia leaned in and closed her eyes. Their lips were less that an inch away, but she stopped, forcing him to lean forward and capture her lips. She kissed him fervently. James went numb. The voice inside his head was screaming.

"Oh my Merlin, I am kissing Amelia Macmillan. Amelia freaking Macmillan. Oh Merlin, she is so hot. This is the most amazing thing ever."

Amelia ran her tongue against James' lip. Blood rushed to a sensitive part of James' body. He gasped and she took the opportunity to explore James' mouth with her tongue.

Later on, James was laying on his bed with a stupid grin across his face. Fred burst through the door.

"Where the hell were you?" he shouted.

James was still in a daze. Fred threw a pillow at his friend.

"What?"

"Where. Were. You?" asked Fred, putting emphasis on every word.

"Oh my Merlin, Fred she was amazing, I can't belie-"

"You blew off the prank for girl?" shouted Fred, not believing what he was hearing.

"Prank?" said James confused. Suddenly a look of understanding passed over his face. "Oh crap. The prank! Fred, I am so sorry! Oh Merlin, I completely forgot! I am so sorry!"

Fred sighed and plonked himself down on James' bed.

"Dom managed to set it all up without you so you're off the hook. So, who was she?"

James bit his lip. He had promised Amelia not to tell anyone, she was very shy about the whole thing, well not about actually kissing him, that was something she definitely wasn't shy about.

"I- well, she wants to keep it low profile because of you know, being a Potter, Witch Weekly and whatnot," he trailed off lamely.

"Right," said Fred sceptically. "So, what happened?" he asked suggestively.

"We just kissed that's all, but whoa, Fred, you've never experienced anything like this. Her lips, her tongue, just wow."

**... ... ...**

A week later, Fred was studying in the back of the library. James had detention and Dominique was nowhere to be found.

"Gobbos the Great killed Smeagol the Sinful in 1095," he recited aloud.

"Technically it was 1096. The Gregorian calendar wasn't followed by Goblins until later, so the battle would've taken place in January 1096."

Fred looked up. Amelia Macmillan was standing there with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Uh, thanks," he mumbled.

Amelia took a seat by Fred. Fred's pulse quickened. Amelia Macmillan was sitting by him, Merlin she was gorgeous.

"Can I tell you something?" asked Amelia. Fred nodded. "I think you've got the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen."

"Thanks, I mean, your eyes are the most beautiful I've ever seen," babbled Fred.

"You're so sweet," she responded, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

**... ... ...**

A few weeks later Fred, James and Dominique were walking down the fifth floor corridor.

"..and she told me that she's ready to tell everyone about us now, she said she doesn't mind at all if she ends up in Witch Weekly or anything," finished off James.

"That's awesome mate! In fact, my girl was saying the same thing to me. Dude, I can't wait for you to meet her," said Fred excitedly.

Dominique sighed. Her two cousins were the biggest idiots she'd ever seen. The two girls they had been seeing had specifically talked about that wretched magazine. It was obvious that they were publicity attention seekers. Every other week Witch Weekly had an article about some random girl or boy being seen with a member of the Weasley/ Potter family.

They rounded a corner where I group of students were lounging about on the staircase. Many of them were Gryffindors, including a few girls from Dominique's own Dormitory.

"Amelia!" exclaimed Fred and James at the same time. They both gave each other confused looks. Fred walked forward and swept Amelia into his arms and kissed her.

"Fred, what the hell are you doing?" shouted James, pulling him away from Amelia and shoving him back against the wall.

"What's your problem? I'm kissing my girlfriend," replied Fred, shoving James back.

"You mean _my_ girlfriend!" shouted James.

Dominique's eyes went wide as she finally understood what had happened.

"I had hoped it would never have come out like this boys," sighed Amelia, playing with her nails with a smile on her face.

"All this time you've been behind my back with my girlfriend?" accused James.

"Don't you mean you've been behind my back with _my_ girlfriend?" snarled Fred.

Suddenly, James lost his temper and threw a punch that hit Fred square in the jaw. Fred threw a punch back and suddenly the two boys were on the floor fighting again, except this time it wasn't play fighting. If they carried on, they were going to get seriously hurt.

Dominique tried to pull the boys apart but it could only be done when another Gryffindor helped her. James shrugged himself out of Dominique's grasp.

"I am done. We are done," she shouted at Amelia. "And you!" he pointed at Fred. "As far as I'm concerned you can remove the knife from my back and get the hell out of my life."

James picked up his bag and stormed down the corridor.

**... ... ...**

"Fred, for the love of Merlin, please talk to James. You two have been best friends since you were born," burst out Dominique.

"Yeah well best friends don't betray each other," huffed Fred. Dominique put her head in her hand. James and Fred had not spoken in a fortnight. Every time they came across each other's paths they would narrow their eyes and pretend that the other one did not exist. Dominique was sick and tired of it. They were in Care of Magical Creatures and James was on the other side of the clearing with some other Gryffindors. Hagrid had set them a task of drawing bowtruckles and left to get more wood lice to offer the creatures.

"Hey Weasley! I heard that Macmillan said that Potter was better than you!"

Fred whipped around. Ricky Smith, the beater of Ravenclaw's Quidditch team, was standing around grinning at him. Smith had been going out with Fred's sister Roxanne until he cheated on her with some Slytherin.

"Shove it Smith," replied Fred moodily.

"That's not very friendly. How's Roxie by the way? Man, do I miss her when I'm alone at night," goaded Smith. Fred started to walk towards Smith but Dominique held him back.

"He's not worth it, Fred," she whispered.

"Now dear Dominique, we all know that's not true, I'm totally worth it. Ask your cousin. But you know who isn't worth it? You Weasley. Apparently I can't make it clear enough for you that just because your uncle died and your dad sells a few jokes, it doesn't make you special. You're the worst chaser I've ever seen, you're the most pathetic ladies man I've ever seen and I dare say that one is backed up Macmillan, "sneered Smith.

Everyone was staring at the exchange between the two boys. A few of Smith's cronies laughed along with him. Smith looked Fred up and down.

"It must have been repulsive for Macmillan to have to kiss you. You're nothing but an idiotic, puffed up, dirty-" began Smith.

Out of nowhere, a fist collided with the side of Smith's face.

"Don't you ever open your mouth and insult my best friend! Ever!" snarled James. Smith straightened up and threw a punch back at James. Smith's friends joined in the brawl and Fred rushed in to help James.

An hour later, James and Fred were sat in the corridor outside the headmistress' office. James' eye was beginning to show a purple bruise and Fred's lip was double its usual size.

"Did you see Smith's Jaw? It's broken for sure," said Fred.

"Yeah, good punch," chuckled James. He sighed. "Look I'm sorry about how I acted the past few weeks. I really liked her."

"James, if I had known, you know I-"

"I know." Without saying another word the two boys hugged briefly.

"I don't want any stupid girl getting in between us again," declared Fred.

"Neither do I," responded James. "Girlfriends will come and go but _this_," he said, pointing to the both of them, "_this_ is for life."

**... ... ... ...**

**Go Wanderers!**


End file.
